Split In Two
by NotSoBarbie
Summary: This story is about a girl with split personalities. Shes living in a mental institution and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Violet Quinn Monroe. But sometimes Im Jade Green Everett. It's complicated but, you'll understand eventually. Sometimes Im Violet, sometimes Im Jade. Right now, Im Violet. At least, thats what it says on my birth certificate. Anyway, Im sitting in possibly the most boring place in the world. A mental hospital. How did I get stuck in this retched place, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you how. It all started about three years ago, I was in a deep depression. I was bottling all of that depression inside. I acted like I always acted for everyone. But once I was alone, I went into rages. Writing poetry that sometimes scared me when I read it after I calmed down, throwing things, screaming but, what I did the most was cut. At first, it was just a small patch on my left wrist. Then it spread up my arm and onto my right wrist. It just kept spreading and spreading like a diease. About two years later, it was everywhere. There were cuts and sometimes bruises and burns on both of my arms, legs, shoulders, stomach, and ribs. I started noticing more changes mentally. Sometimes I felt like the person I had always been and the person I am when Im with my friends. But all the other times, I felt like someone else. I soon came to know this someone else as Jade. If I wasn't Jade, she was my best friend. She was the one who told me to do things and Id do them, rarely with hesitation. I also came to the realization that ever since I met Jade, I had real friends. It wasn't until Jade told me to kill my little sisters hamster, that I got scared. She had never told me to kill something before. I didnt do it at first. She told me if I didnt do it I had to do something just as bad to make up for it. So, I felt myself be Jade while Violet watched in horror as I killed the little brown and white hamster. What I remember most from that day was my sisters face as she discovered her furry pet was dead. And the way she broke into tears. I remember how awful I felt as Violet but how fulfilled I felt as Jade. And also how I felt like I was being ripped in two as I tried to satisfy both Violet and Jade. Jade's demands kept getting worse and worse. They were not only taking a toll on me but my family, as well. The worst one was when she made me break my sister's arm. Thats also the one that got me sent to Silver Springs, aka the mental hospital in which I am kept prisoner. My parents decided that the cuts and bad behaviour was enough to sign me up for the crazy club. Im pretty sure this place is just making me crazier though. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am slowly going into a different kind of insane. I dont know whats causing it. Possibly lack of communication to the world outside. Maybe its because I havent talked to anyone besides myself, Jade, and the too nice staff. Maybe its because all Ive been doing is routine. Routine, routine, routine. Im so tired of it. Wake up. Perform necessary things to maintain hygeine. Get dressed. Go to breakfast. Read and write. Lunch. Medicine. Go back to sleep. Repeat cycle. I dont really want to interact with my fellow crazies. But I do want to interact with someone. I would do anything just to have a normal conversation with someone. How long have I been trapped here? Two. Freaking. Years. And they wont let me out until I've been.. what was the word they used? Oh yeah, CURED. I am never going to be "cured." Obviously. Ive been trapped in this hell for TWO years and Im still not "cured", never will be, I guess. Maybe if I stopped having stare competitions with the walls and talked to someone else for a change, they would consider me in the process of healing. I have been eyeing a newer girl. She came in about a week ago. Very attractive. Short, blonde hair. Shes pale with freckles scattered across just her nose. Really full, red lips. Kind of like you would imagine Snow White's lips. I caught a glimpse of her eyes a few days ago. They were gorgeous. Vivid blue on the outside, fading into an almost mint green. Hmm, maybe she'll be the first friend I make here. I wonder what SHE was diagnosed with. I remmeber the first day she came in. She didnt look or act like she belonged here at all. Just scared. 


	3. Chapter 3

So, today is the day I make an attempt at aquiring a new friend. When the time for breakfast rolls around, I decide to join the new girl at her empty table. As soon as I sit down, she looks up and smiles.  
"I'm, uh, Violet," I say. I kind of pause, is that what I should have said? Or should I say Jade?  
"Im Vanessa!" she replies. I didnt expect for her to be so bubbly.  
"So.. What are you trapped in here for?" I ask. She replied by holding out her wrists. There were many deep cuts, some with stitches, all up and down both oh her arms. "Need I explain further?" was all she said. Then she added, "What about you? What have they thrown you in here for?"  
I replied with the truth. If shes gonna be my friend, she may as well know what went down to land me here. "Same as you. Plus, split personality disorder, murdered my sisters pet, broke my little sisters arm, etc, etc."  
"Oh, well I also set my house on fire" was all she replied with. "I think we could be good friends."  
"Agreed, love" she said with a suprisingly good fake British accent.

The next day rolled around and we spent the entire day together. I found out a lot about her and she can say the same about me. The next morning, the door opened and a nurse walked in and said, "Meet your new roommate, Violet. Her name is Vanessa." I replied with,"I am very aware". After I said that, the nurse left and Vanessa walked around to the other bed that has been empty for as long as Ive been here. I guess we'll get even closer than I expected. Which is something I am not complaining about. Its human interaction. 


	4. Chapter 4

Today, me and Vanessa decided to just stay in the room and talk. She told me her story.  
"Well, when I was younger I lived with my parents. I loved them so much. When I was seven, my mom and dad had gotten a divorce and throughout the divorce, my mother had gotten a new boyfriend. My father didnt like that very much. One day, while I was at my friend's house, my father came to my mother's house and demanded to see me. He got mad when mummy told him I wasn't home. So, he shot my mother, then he shot himself. My two sisters and I weren't home when it happened. We were sent to live with my evil grandmother. She was insane. She tortured me but left my siblings alone. She babied my sister. She was eleven years old before she started giving herself a bath. My other sister, who was older, left as soon as she turned eighteen. I was never aloud out of the yard. By the time I was fifteen, I had never even gone to the mall with my friends. My best friend lived across the street. We told each other everything. She is about two years younger than me. Im pretty sure she ended up in a mental hospital too. The one who should have been in a mental hospital was my grandmother. She used to throw me on the ground and kick me and pinch me. She took out my door to my bedroom. She called the cops on me more than 5 times for things she did. She told me it was my fault my parents are dead. She did much, much worse things. Those are not bad at all compared to the other stuff. So, a few days ago, just me and her were home. She was in a very deep sleep. I set the house on fire. I found a ton of gasoline in the garage. I poured it over everything, especially her, and I struck a match. That was that. And that is also hoow I landed myself in this place. Its still way better here than it was at that house with her. It was definitely worth it. Im glad I killed her. Im just sorry my little sister had to lose her house. I have no regrets over it." 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up and looked over to see Vanessa had already left. I heard a loud noise outside. I got up and ran to see two police officers and a nurse bringing in a girl. She had an unlit cigarette hanging out of her mouth and she was wearing a long, knee length coat even though its spring. We dont even wear jackets in the spring here. The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't even putting up a struggle like she usually does. She's been here even longer than I have.

Shes been here almost five years. Her name Alexandria. Everyone calls her Alex for short. She is really something. Alex is diagnosed as a sociopath. Shes always escaping from the hospital. But shes almost always found a few days later and re-admitted. She usually acts happy to be back someties she puts up a fight when restrained just to make things harder on the staff. They didnt have her in restraints this time so I guess she wasn't putting up much of a fight. She is an ex-junkie who never sleeps and barely eats. She takes lots of pride in her diagnosis. Alex is very charismatic and persuasive. She's always getting some of the newer or younger patients to play along with whatever mischief shes up to.

I guess the loud noise I heard was people slamming theyre doors shut. Either you love her or you hate her. Personally, I love her.

I quickly found Vanessa, who looked shocked. I explained everything to her. Just as I finished explaining, Alex walked up and plopped down on the couch right beside me .

"Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear," I said with a smirk.  
"Shush, you don't even believe in the Devil, Violet," Alex replied. Then she added, "Who's your new little friend?"  
"She's Vanessa. Don't do anything to her that you wouldn't do to me, got that?"  
"Fine, fine, I got it," she grumbled.  
"So whats cookin' good lookin'?" Vanessa said, unexpectedly.  
"Im trying to get everyone to sneak down to the rooms downstairs after lights out. They have this huge storage room type thing and there is a ton of games and stuff down there," replied Alex' "You two wanna join?"  
"Sure!" both me and Vanessa replied in unison. I dont know if it was Violet or Jade that responded. We could get into some serious trouble for walking around after lights out. 


End file.
